


A Live-oak Growing

by Spitfire007



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cam Boy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire007/pseuds/Spitfire007
Summary: David Farrier has been home from the war for several years now. He has filled his life with restoring historic planes and spending time with his PTSD assistance dog, a rescued pit bull named after his favorite World War I flying Ace. He's only really missing a romantic partner to make his life feel complete again. He just didn't expect to find him while he was looking for porn.In other words, this is the story of how Farrier feel in love with a man who makes his money simulating sex on camera.





	A Live-oak Growing

I saw in Louisiana a live-oak growing, 

All alone stood it and the moss hung down from the branches, 

Without any companion it grew there uttering joyous leaves of dark green, 

And its look, rude, unbending, lusty, made me think of myself, 

But I wonder’d how it could utter joyous leaves standing alone there without its friend near, for I knew I could not, 

And I broke off a twig with a certain number of leaves upon it, and twined around it a little moss, 

And brought it away, and I have placed it in sight in my room, 

It is not needed to remind me as of my own dear friends, 

(For I believe lately I think of little else than of them,) 

Yet it remains to me a curious token, it makes me think of manly love; 

For all that, and though the live-oak glistens there in Louisiana solitary in a wide flat space, 

Uttering joyous leaves all its life without a friend a lover near, 

I know very well I could not.

~ Walt Whitman

 

“It’s nice to be home, don’t you think, Alberta?” Farrier asks, taking another bite of his Chinese take out food. Alberta doesn’t answer as she is sleeping happily on the other side of the couch. He nudges her grey fur with his foot but she doesn’t budge. She always enjoyed the plane ride home but it exhausted her as well. He finishes his food and tosses it in the garbage before grabbing his suitcase to unpack. This trip had been longer than he had thought it would be so he was happy to be home and he knew Alberta was as well. 

He’s halfway through unpacking his suitcase when his cell phone rings. The familiar tune of Blackadder’s last theme song always helping him find his phone. 

“Farrier’s Historic Aviation Preservation, This is Farrier speaking. How may I help you?” Farrier rattles off. 

“You do have caller ID, you know. You can see who’s calling.” His father says, but he’s amused at least. Farrier inwardly curses though. 

“I forgot to tell you I had landed.” Farrier sighs. “I’m sorry I--”

“I know, you and Alberta are always so eager to get home. I know that I am an overprotective father and all but I just want to make sure you are safe.” His dad’s voice makes his heart ache slightly. Being the only two in the household had been difficult for both of them, but the separation of adulthood was equally painful. 

“I will come see you...soon. I have a consultation in two weeks so sometime before then.” Farrier offers. 

“You should take take a regular plane this time. Not your own.” Farrier rolls his eyes.  _ Here he goes again.  _

“Dad, you know that I hate putting Alberta in those crates.” 

“She’s an assistance dog, David. They can’t refuse her, all you have to do is --”

“Call them in advance, show her certificates, be escorted, have her stuffed into a seat next to me. I’m well aware of how it works. It’s too much for her.” Farrier can feel himself getting defensive. It only takes a few seconds for Alberta to come padding into his office where he is pacing the floor. Her presence calms him quickly. 

“Right, she’s the one who has a problem.” It’s clear where Farrier’s defensiveness comes from and the thought makes Farrier smile slightly. 

“I’ll fly us up there and we will stay a few days,” Farrier says as a way to bring some peace back into the conversation. 

“That would be wonderful. I can’t wait to see you again.” His dad is quiet for a few minutes before he sighs. “I should let you go, I know you are probably tired.” 

“I am getting there, yeah. Good night, Dad.” Farrier says. 

“Good night. I love you, son. Take care.” With that, he hangs up the phone before Farrier can reply. He stands there for a few moments, closing his eyes as Alberta licks at his hand. 

“I’m okay, girl.” Farrier sighs, he scratches behind her ears before going back to finish his unpacking. 

Alberta watches him from the bed, her tail wagging as he gets use to being back home. Farrier has to walk through the rooms several times, trying to remember where he left the remote to the television and then the batteries that need to go in it. Alberta follows him into every room before finally settling down on the large dog bed next to his bed. He swears that bed is more comfortable than his own and it better be because it cost a fortune. 

Laying in a white t-shirt and worn grey sweat pants, Farrier tries to find something on television. Some sort of noise to drown out any that might try to appear in his head. Alberta is sleeping peacefully now, snoring every once in awhile. With some reality show about people finding love on a island playing in the background, Farrier goes through the emails on his phone. 

The amount of unread mail is slightly overwhelming. He replies to the ones he can but marks the ones that he needs more information on to reply to in the morning. A couple making out on the bright screen keeps distracting him so he finally closes out his email and starts looking for porn to watch. 

He types p in the search bar and tries not to laugh when pornhub is one of the first options he can select. It is clear he has been there a few times. Flicking through the videos, Farrier tries to find something to watch to get him off. He clicks on a video of two guys fucking but he only lasts a few minutes because it doesn’t hold his attention. 

A flashing ad underneath the video is advertising something about cam boys who want to put on a show for  _ him _ . It’s ridiculous advertising but he clicks anyway. Maybe if one of them looks vaguely interesting he will tune in for a bit. 

There are far more cams than he thought there would be. Boys is various degrees of undress with names like Ur_Boi and BigDickRick. Some of them look attractive that’s for sure and they look like they might actually be enjoying themselves unlike a lot of the guys he watches in porn. 

He gets about halfway down the page when he sees a guy who has to be the most attractive on the site. His screenname simply says collins. The title says “I’ll read while you make me come.” It is followed by several hashtags that Farrier has no idea what they mean. He hesitates, his finger trying to decide if he’s going to click on the preview image of not.

Collins’ blonde hair is perfectly in place as he smiles at the camera. He’s fully clothed in a light blue shirt and what looks like black jeans. Farrier had planned on getting off and this guy looked like it might take a while for him to get undressed. He might look for someone a little more naked. 

He clicks on the picture and waits for the video camera feed to load. 

Collins, Farrier decides that is his name now, seems to be lounging on his bed. This must be his bedroom. Farrier feels his cock twitch slightly at the thought. The room looks very clean and tidy, except for the three or four sex toys that are laying on the green comforter. Farrier’s eyes lock on the bookshelf next to his bed and tries to read what is on the shelf. 

He realizes that Collins seems to be talking but he can’t hear him. Farrier tries to turn the volume up on his phone but it is already up. His fingers slip over the video and he sees the small icon for the speaker. Unmuting it brings a Farrier his first real impression of this blond beauty. 

“Come on, love. You know the deal, if I reach my tip goal, then my clothes will come off. Besides, you’ve already got me going.” Collins is Scottish. He’s also got a smile to die for. He also seems to have something inside him that makes his eyes close and his lips part every time there is a notification that someone has tipped him a token.  

Farrier looks down at the chat and sees who Collins is talking to. There seems to be other guys watching him as well, which makes complete sense but Farrier didn’t exactly expect it. They are talking about how hot he is, asking if he will show them some more skin, and various other things. Farrier not exactly sure if he likes this. 

Collins makes a soft moan as the toy vibrates again. Farrier sees information for it then pop up in the chat window. It is called a Lovense Lush toy. Each time someone tips a token, it will vibrate inside Collins for a few seconds. The more tokens given, the longer it lasts. 

“So I was thinking about reading a bit,” Collins says turning around and crawling across the bed on his hands and knees. Farrier moves his thumb away from the back button. 

Collins’ jeans settle so very nicely around his ass as he looks at the books on the shelves. The back of his shirt has been pushed up slightly, revealing the lower part of his spine. His skin looks impossibly soft to the touch and Farrier can feel that his cock is getting harder. He lays the phone on his chest as he reaches into the bedside table to grab the lube out of the drawer. 

“We are going to be reading some poems today. I was actually going to get a degree in poetry, specializing in analyzing war poems but...well that doesn’t exactly make very much money.” Collins laughs. He positions himself where he is leaning back against wall, his legs spread open in a very inviting way. He clenches his thighs from time to time as the vibrations from the toy work their way through him.

Farrier tries to think about what this says about him. That he is now getting off to the sound and sight of some pretty Scottish guy reading poetry while several other guys are sending money to a toy vibrating inside him. It is probably not a good thing.

Instead, he just focuses on the way Collins moves his mouth and whimpers at a particularly long bit of vibration. He cock is starting to strain against his jeans and Farrier feels like his mouth is watering.

Farrier ignores the comments from the other guys about how good Collins’ mouth would look on a cock or how someone keeps saying that Collins’ webcam is considered a ‘boyfriend experience’. He’s not sure what that means. He just knows that he wants to see as much of Collins as possible. 

Collins’ tip goal is only about 50 tokens away so Farrier clicks on the tab to give him the rest. If it isn’t too expensive, Farrier doesn't seem the harm in it.

The signup screen pops up and Farrier groans. He just wants to --

“Thanks, dick4u.” Collins says, pulling Farrier’s attention back to the webcam. Someone had donated the last 50 tokens. With it, Collins pulls his shirt off, and rises up to his knees. He rocks back and forth against the toy inside him as it reacts to the donation. Running his tongue over his full bottom lip, Collins pants harshly looking close to coming. A whine quickly follows as the toy stops vibrating. 

“Thanks,” Collins breathes, laying back down on the bed and starting to read again. Farrier looks down to see that there is a new tip goal. This time to get Collins’ pants off. Farrier groans. With the look of it, there is going to be a tip goal for his pants, then to put one of the dildos inside him, and maybe down his throat? Oh god, this could go on all night. Farrier is too exhausted. He can’t think about any of that right now. 

He is thankful he knows his credit card by heart as he signs up for the website. He hesitates slightly before donating the tokens it takes for Collins to take his pants off. 

“Oh, wow. Thank you, nieuport_farrier.” Collins grins, unbuttoning his pants. He struggles slightly as the toy vibrates harshly. 

Farrier’s cock is impossibly hard in his hand as he strokes it. Collins looks amazing naked. His body looks so soft and smoothe. He doesn’t seem to have a single blemish. The only thing that Farrier notices is the pink handle of the toy that is connected to whatever is vibrating deep in Collins’ ass. 

“Fuck, please.” Collins groans, his back arching as the toy continues it’s assault on his insides. Collins wraps his hand around himself, desperate to come but the toy shuts off before he can. 

He falls back on the bed with a loud huff. “So close.” 

The toy starts back before he can even catch his breath. He groans loudly, the vibrator hitting just the right spot as he strokes himself off. He comes after a few seconds, worried about how long the vibration will last. It continues to buzz inside him several minutes after he’s come but he doesn’t have the strength to really react for a bit. 

Farrier comes right behind him, knowing that he was the one who pushed him over the end. It lights up something inside him and he feels so warm and tingling. He puts the phone on the pillow next to him as he grabs the tissues to clean himself up. 

“Thank you again, nieuport_farrier. That was amazing.” Collins says, his voice finally back on screen. Farrier can’t help the smile on his face. He decides to type in the chat just this once.

**nieuport_farrier** says: no problem

He’s about to click off the screen when he hears Collins again. 

“Nieuport, isn’t that a World War I airplane?” Collins asks, he has laid on his stomach now, his blue eyes looking at what is probably his computer screen. The long expanse of his exposed spine is the picture of beauty. 

**nieuport_farrier** says: yes

Collins grins. “A lot of the British flying aces flew those, right? I think I am remember that correctly.” 

Farrier hovers over the x tab. Sure he can get off to him but he doesn’t know if he can talk to Collins.  _ Isn’t it weird to talk to a cam boy?  _ Not about sex, but about like...other things. Like this. 

**nieuport_farrier** says: yeah, you’re right

Farrier stops himself from telling Collins about Albert Ball, Mick Mannock, and all the other men he’s slightly obsessed with.

“Mmm,” Collins grins, biting lightly at his lower lip. “I’d like to hear all about it sometime. You should request a private show sometime.” 

With that Collins is back to trying to get to his next goal, deepthroating one of the dildos on his bed. Farrier doesn’t think he’d be able to deal with that yet. He needs sleep and to not think about how much money he just gave some random guy to come on camera. 

It does bring him some of the best dreams he has had in awhile though.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I really have no explanation for this. Honestly, I just felt that Collins being a cam boy was the best idea ever and felt that Farrier would agree. 
> 
> As with my other story, the update schedule for this is going to erratic due to my grad school exams. 
> 
> You can follow my [tumblr](https://alivegrowingoak.tumblr.com/) for updates and bonus features if you'd like.


End file.
